Zero Plot Whatsoever
|production_company = Box Productions |title_card_creator(s) = FireMatch, AlternativeHuman93, }}Zero Plot Whatsoever is a hit spin-off created by Purple133. This show has zero plot whatsoever. I think it's about SpongeBob and Patrick's adventures, but it's a community series with no guidelines so who knows what's about to happen. If you want to add to the series, go ahead and add an episode! Production The show is produced by Box Productions, and airs every Monday night at 5 CST. It was picked up for 5 seasons each with 30 episodes to begin with. On July 26, 2018, it was picked up for a sixth and seventh season. On July 30, 2018, it was picked up for three more seasons. On August 8, 2018, the show was picked up for an eleventh and twelfth season. On August 13, 2018, it was picked up for a thirteenth season, and Purple133 announced that it will not get picked up for anymore seasons until season five is done. The show has been picked up for thirteen seasons as of August 19, 2018. On September 15, 2018, a fourteenth and fifteenth season were announced. A week later, 10 seasons were added. On September 29, 2018, the season was picked up for two more seasons, and Purple133 said to just wait and see for more. On November 24, 2018, the show was picked up for three more seasons. On December 4, 2018, the show was picked up for a few more seasons. On December 24, 2018, the show was picked up for a 34th and 35th season. On January 1, 2019, the show was picked up for a few more seasons. On January 8, 2019 the show was moved to Exotic Productions after Purple133 left Box Productions, but was later given back to Box Productions. On January 26, 2019 it was picked up for up to fifty seasons. On January 30, 2019, it was picked up for a fifty-first and fifty-second season. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Amaya (Owlette) * Shaquille O'Neal * Ed Sheeran * Optimus Prime * Sheen Estavez * Carl Wheezer * The Fifth Doctor (as of S29, The Sixth Doctor) * Trixie Tang (Since S13) Recurring Characters * Night Ninja * CrazySponge * Jimmy Neutron * Lucy SquarePants * The chickens from Chicken Run * Shaun the Sheep * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Shrek * Daddy Pig Supporting Characters * Boris Johnson * Mr. Incredible * Professor Poopypants * FireMatch * Levi SquarePants * Mr. Bean * FoxyGrandpa (died in S28) * Timmy Turner * Gary the Snail * Cure Echo History The show is aired by multiple other networks including Cartoon Universe and Toon Disney Channel. Eventually Exotic Productions gained rights to the series, but it was given back to Box Productions. It is one of the fastest growing shows on the wiki, at one point being produced faster then the main fanon series. Season seven was the shortest season, containing only seven episodes, while season twenty is the longest containing 52. SpongeBob has been the star of the show since the beginning, but other main cast members have come about such as Shaq, Ed Sheeran, Carl Wheezer, and Owlette. The first episode of the series, "Heart of the Sea" aired July 30, 2018. As of the now the show has been renewed for 40 seasons, with more to come. A movie is also being written, which released November 2, 2018. Also, logic and time MEAN NOTHING to this show. The show was started when Purple133 got bored one day and started something new. It was obviously a success. There have been two theme songs. Season 17 had the first ever story arc, the "SpongeBob/Sheen Burn an Orphanage" arc. Season 19 and 20 had a big story arc where the world was ending. Season 25 had a semi--story arc, having episode 666 and episodes before and after it revolve around Sheen and demonic activity. Season 28 and 29 had a story arc involving an Australian named Oliver Osbourne who wanted to level Bikini Bottom. Rules This show may be chaos, but we need some rules so that things don't make Fandom shut us down. * No F-bombs in titles. * No titles may exceed 50 words, or have extremely lengthy words. (Like episode 455) * Only Purple133 can renew the show for more seasons. * No in depth sexual episodes, or jokes that go too far. * No adding spammy episodes. Example: Episode 699: Hi Description: Hey guys it's scarce here * This show may be aired on other networks, but Box Productions must be mentioned as the owner. * Do not add more than six episodes in one go, so that other people may get a chance. (Check season six to see why this rule exists.) * No adding episodes out of order since it confuses people. Also, no adding episodes to seasons, only Purple133 is allowed to do so. This also includes adding or removing special episodes. * Only Purple133 and FireMatch can set up new season pages. * Transcripts for episodes are banned since it destroys the show's point. The show was originally made to avoid transcripts. * Other users cannot interfere with a user's specials. Ex. adding episodes onto a two-parter that's supposed to be a two-parter. * Other users cannot change the executive director for a season if it's already set. * Please keep in mind that SpongeBob is married to Owlette, and that is the most important thing of this entire series. * And finally, the most important rule of all is have fun! Theme Songs This Show Has No Reason (Seasons 1-14) Lifelight (Seasons 15-35) Back to Basics (Seasons 36-) Merchandise All seasons are released on DVD three months after completion. Other LEGO sets of the series were created for the release of the movie, but then later became its own thing. See: Zero Plot Whatsoever LEGO Sets Video title cards were made, check them out. See: Zero Plot Whatsoever Title Card Videos Video games were made, check them out. See: ZPW: The Fighting Game Spin-Offs *Every Plot Whatsoever *ZPW Battles Category:Purple133 Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:GraniteToast1992 Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:All Genres Category:AlternativeHuman93 Category:FoxyGrandpa8 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:DevlinWho Category:Zero Plot Whatsoever